Sleep: A Cure for Boredom
by FlameofSwords
Summary: [Tamers pre canon] The twins' were bored, and what better way to fix that other than looking for Impmon? Well, maybe falling asleep... [For Something Dictionary Related]


Once again, like always, they had run out of things to do. The stuffed teddy bears looked dull and boring. And they definitely weren't in the mood to sit down and color a bunch of pages.

So essentially, Ai and Mako were bored. And sadly for them, they couldn't find a solution.

"I wish Impmon was here," Ai said, shifting her gaze to Mako, who was toying with his water squirter. "He'd tell us a story!"

Mako nodded, looking back down to what was in his hand. Impmon constantly came to their rescue when boredom attacked, telling them a story of some kind. Ai could never make out if they were real or not – she didn't have much knowledge about anything really, neither did Mako – but they made sense. Just a little something that fit in with their world and worked. And it also happened to make them laugh.

But Impmon wasn't in the house. Or at least in their room. Though Ai assumed that meant he wasn't home, mainly because he _always_ responded to his name. And if he didn't he wasn't there. Probably finding some new stories though.

"Maybe we should look for him?" Mako asked, taking his eye off of the toy. It was an idea they've never suggested to the other. Mainly because Impmon always came back, and when he was gone they normally were occupied.

Only thing that was different this one time was the fact that they weren't occupied with anything. And perhaps if they did this, _they'd_ be the ones telling Impmon the story, not the other way around.

"Where would we find him though?"

"I dunno, around?"

"So does that mean the park?" Mako nodded. "Then we're going there!"

Without carrying anything but Mako's water squirter, they set out to the backyard, as there was an easy way to get to the park from there without anyone knowing. They'd probably be back before anyone noticed anyways – the door to their room was closed.

The park was a simple adventure that they could have quite frequently, it being across two streets. They had made the journey enough times to be able to do it blindfolded, but with the goal of finding Impmon, they didn't dare to see if this was true.

"Do you think he'll be in the trees?" Ai asked, pointing to a rather large tree. It wasn't in the park at all, but it was pretty close to it. And maybe Impmon forgot what the park looked like?

"He might be." Considering he was the one who was wearing clothes appropriate for tree climbing, Mako climbed up the tree, handing Ai his water squirter before doing so. He only got up to the second branch before announcing to her that Impmon wasn't in the tree at all.

"So then the park!"

Once her brother came down, they crossed the remaining street to get to the park, looking at all the trees and other plants that were in there. Had their parents not introduced them to this as a park, they would've assumed that this was a jungle that they always saw in their coloring books.

The only question was where to look.

"I'll check the trees again," Mako said, walking over to a nearby tree. Ai still had his water squirter, so he didn't have to worry about that.

With a nod, Ai got on her knees and crawled towards a bush, looking at it in all the ways possible. No Impmon was to be found in that one though, so she continued by looking at the next one. And the next one after that.

Mako did the same from what she could tell – there was always an extra shaking noise from the trees when he came down, and it was never accompanied by words signifying that he found Impmon. Just sounds of him going up yet another tree.

After a while, she stopped. There was no Impmon in any of the bushes she searched, and Mako wasn't finding Impmon anywhere either. He wasn't here, and they weren't going to find him.

"Ai, I'm tired," Mako said, joining her on the grass.

"So am I. How about we wait for him?"

* * *

"Ai! Mako!" Impmon yelled, waddling into the twins' room. He found them something interesting. And he knew they would like it.

Though instead of being greeted by stares and then hugs (which he could go without actually), no one responded. He moved farther into the room, resulting on him seeing the two on the floor fast asleep.

"What did ya do this time?" he said silently to himself. After a moment of thought he tucked himself under Ai's outstretched arm. _They'll just wait until they wake up or something,_ he thought with a smile before ultimately falling to sleep as well.


End file.
